Data transfer devices, or storage devices, are known that comprise a transducer head to transfer data between the device and tracks on a data carrier, for storing data on the data carrier, which may be removably received in the device. However, such data carriers can be susceptible to dimensional instability under varying operating conditions, for example varying temperature and humidity. Such dimensional instability can affect head/track alignment.